


Pretty

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Competition, Crushes, Dancing, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Obliviousness, Quitting, Rupaul’s Drag Race AU, Singing, Talent Shows, it’s been too long since I wrote fanfiction, lip-sync, pageant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: For the first time in a long, long time, Stiles feels a little ugly. But not to worry, Derek’s there to make him feel better.





	Pretty

Stiles’ walk back to the dressing room was slow, thoughtless and without poise. If he had any sense left, he’d remember that even though they were no longer on stage, the cameras were still rolling. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not after the judges had torn into his runway look and after how badly he had performed on the week’s challenge.

He had never been a good dancer. The only athletic thing Stiles had ever tried to do was when he’d been in high school and his best friend had thought the best way to get rid of the gay rumors was to join the school lacrosse team. It hadn’t worked. Stiles liked colored lip-gloss too much to actually fly under the lacrosse banner to safety. At some point, he’d given up trying.

Just like he was doing at the moment.

“What’s up, BITCHES?!” one of the other drag queens called the moment they made it into the dressing room.

Stiles wasn’t really in the mood for whatever topic any of them would want to discuss. The queens who were safe were going to want to hear what the judges said and the queens who did spectacularly were going to want to talk down to the rest of them. Like they thought they’d be the best forever. Like they didn’t know that a new week would come and a new set would be at the top. Like no one else was aware of the crazy roller coaster ride the Rupaul’s Drag Race was.

He chose to find some quiet by sitting in front of the mirrors as he fought with the huge, green wig on his head till it snapped off the tape and he was able to remove it. He dropped it on the table and stared at himself blankly. There was no argument about it. Stiles was going to be up for elimination. The dance number they had given to his group had been super easy for everyone else but Stiles had come off ungainly and ugly and then when he’d finally managed to keep his limbs in place, he’d fallen on stage. And during the runway, while everyone else had gone with looks inspired by The Wizzard of Oz, Stiles’ wicked witch look hadn’t flown too well with the judges and the paint he’d used on his skin had started to rub off. By the time they’d stepped out for their critiques, a part of his neck had cleaned off and a lot of it was on the collar of his dress.

“Hey.” Someone said softly behind him as Stiles dabbed at his cheeks quickly, trying to turn away so as to buy himself some time. “I heard.” Derek said.

Stiles had no idea what to say to that.

“I think the judges were being a little bit mean.”

“No, they weren’t.” Stiles said, sighing. “I didn’t try very hard with this look and my performance was a bad joke.”

“Okay.” Derek pulled up a chair, careful not to pop or shift his beautifully-situated, fake hips as he shimmied into the chair. “But you don’t have to be so hard on yourself.

Stiles nearly laughed at that. Derek, of all people was saying that. Derek whose hard, masculine features were always so neatly evened out when he put his make-up on. He never had any shadows on or above his mouth and his eyebrows were always on point. Presently, he had on a tiny, corseted white and blue dress that looked like something Dorothy would wear, but he had accentuated it with rubies around his neck and a pair of stunning red pumps. He had on blue and silver gloves and brunette wig that hid what little curves his makeup hadn’t managed to get rid of.

No matter the challenge, Derek was always beautiful. Of all the ladies from the present season, Derek was one person Stiles felt could take Stiles’ name. It would fit him and no one would argue because it was almost too easy to make Derek stunning.

“I don’t?” Stiles looked directly at Derek, struggling not to sound as pissed as he felt because he knew a camera man was around. He couldn’t see the man, but there was always someone around, filming and recording just in case one of them cracked. Stiles had tried his best not to lose his temper on the show. He was about to get eliminated, so he was not going to give them the satisfaction now. “Look at me, Derek. I look like bad ice-cream. No body… not one of the judges had a nice thing to say to me.”

The tears were going to come again so Stiles turned his head up to the ceiling and shook it.

“I have been waiting for a drama challenge or a comedy challenge or even snatch game so that I could kill it. But no. Not once have I had one challenge that I didn’t suck at.”

“That’s not true. This is the first time you’re up for elimination.”

“Because my runway looks always pull me through.”

“Yes, because they’re always sickening. I mean, you might be the worst singer I’ve ever heard-”

“Thank you, Derek.”

“-Or the worst painter I’ve ever seen-”

“I thought this was a peptalk.”

“-But your runway dresses are always…ALWAYS, on point. The judges always rave about your looks.”

“Yes. That’s all they see me as, the spoilt pageant queen who has nothing but dresses to offer.”

“So what? Your looks are half the competition.”

“I’ve never won anything. We’ve been here for six weeks and I’ve never once won anything. I’ve never been in the top during challenges and now, the only thing I had going for me, I’ve messed up.”

Stiles was crying again. He hated it. He just wanted to go home. He was so tired.

“LADIES!” One of the crew men called. “FIVE MINUTES TO GO!”

Stiles rubbed and smoothened his tape before picking up his wig.

“Well, don’t give up yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because we could get snatch game next week?”

Stiles scoffed and dabbed at his face some more. Stiles wasn’t sure he had it in him to fight anymore. He’d been coasting through as mediocre and now the judges had noticed him. There was no way he could hide back.

“You can’t go home this week.” Derek said. “Some of us might miss you.” Before the words could be comprehended, Derek slipped his gloved hand over Stiles’ and Stiles looked down at their joined hands, with his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t understand what Derek could possibly be trying to convey so he looked up and met with kind eyes staring right into his own as Derek caressed Stiles’ hands with his soft gloves.

“Derek-” Stiles began as they were suddenly crowded by other queens coming to wish Stiles good luck because, by now, everyone knew that Stiles was surely up for elimination.

Stuck in his head, even as he made his way back to the main stage, Stiles spent the forty seconds trip replaying every interaction he had ever had with Derek. What did Derek mean? They had never really spoken to each other much before. He had no idea that Derek even knew him like that. The fact that Derek had taken the time out to come and sit with Stiles should have been a clue but nothing else was. Did Derek like him? Was he just being nice? Was Stiles willing to walk away from the competition now and never know?

Hell no!

**_____**

Stiles was never going to win if he tried to out-dance his competition. But Stiles knew how to tell a story, Stiles knew how to emote. Stiles may have spent his formative drag years as a pageant queen but he had never shied away from being ugly. So he played to his strengths. He strutted up and down the stage to the music, lip-syncing and telling the story of the song. Another man had broken another woman’s heart and she’d written a song about it and here Stiles was, telling her story with his body, with his face, with everything he had.

When the music stopped, Stiles’ fellow contestant was on the ground in a clean split, but Stiles was standing right in front of the judges, with anger on his face and tears in his eyes.

As Rupaul began to speak, Stiles collected himself, and went back to await judgement but even he couldn’t believe it when he heard Rupaul say: “Stunning Stillinski, Shantey, you stay.”

Stiles knelt on the runway in gratitude as his fellow competitor was asked to leave. He could not believe he had made it. He had survived. He had done it. As he walked off the stage, it was into the waiting hug of Derek’s arms as he held on, still unable to believe that he had made it through. He had done.

“I knew you could do it.” Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles laughed, unable to help himself. As the music began and they started to jump around and jubilate, it did not escape Stiles’ attention that in the middle of all the chaos and celebration, Derek never let go of his hand.

 


End file.
